Full Circle
by makodreamafar
Summary: A Divergent Universe fiction that takes place after the series. Joey Wheeler is the heir to a powerful mob family, forsaking his past he chooses to run at a young age, but now the past is coming back to haunt him. Will Kaiba help when he finds out? S/J
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Prologue

A hand wrapped around a small arm and yanked hard dragging Joey to his knees causing the smaller to wince in pain and dig his nails into the tough skin of his fathers hand, his nails seeping in slightly, drawing red crescents to the surface. A chuckle sounded from above him and the arm was released, Joey scooted back fearfully holding the bruised wrist to his body."You have fight Joseph, you'll do fine in this business, stand up son," The taller of the two's eyes flashed in anger as his son shook his head fearfully, still cradling the damaged wrist. "I said get up!" His voice was a roar as he grabbed the male's blond strands and dragged him up, "You are not weak Joseph!"

The small male's face was one of pain as he felt some strands come loose from the top of his head, "yes…Father." Honey-brown eyes looked fearful as the words came out of the pink lips parted in pain.

The elder of the two also named Joseph released his son's hair before smiling, "good boy, now I want you to behave and listen to your tutors while I'm gone at work for a month, if I come back and you haven't," a sick grin came over the handsome features, "then I'm afraid you won't like me much."Joey nodded before lowering his head and scurrying off toward the villa that they were staying at, well living at, his feet pattered against the white flooring as he headed toward his lessons. Birds fluttered past him in the wide windows and he longed for the hard metallic buildings of Japan, with the crowded streets he'd been here a week and already Joey wanted to go back, he couldn't stand this place, but most of all he wanted Serenity, his beloved little sister.

Pausing he glanced at the bird again before suddenly the winged creature fell to the ground, a loud crack reached his ears and he realized with horror that someone had killed the creature. The small blond stepped back from the window and headed toward the schoolroom, he couldn't do anything for the creature, just like he couldn't do anything for himself.

%%%

Joey slung the army duffle bag over his shoulders so that it was straddling his chest diagonally before heading out of the airport, a pair of sunglasses were slipped over his eyes and he examined the crowd before a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It had been a long time since he'd been on this giant island, too long, suddenly he had the urge to laugh, and for once since he'd left Japan he let it out. Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes as he walked into the sun and spun happily, ignoring the looks and words of crazy American. Then just as soon as the laugh had started it stopped and he regained his feet started walking and he merely wandered down the street taking in the place that he would be staying at fro an in defiant amount of time. Not that he minded, he was glad to get away from the lessons his father had provided.

His father wasn't that bad, after all he'd only seen the male about once a month since they had moved away from Japan; and every time his father would give him a look of disgust for some task he had not completed to a satisfactory level. Joey had never killed a man; he tried to and hadn't been able to pull the trigger that had been the worst case. His father had not been happy with that incident, especially since it was now causing doubts about Joey's leadership skills, if a mob boss couldn't even kill one man, how could he order someone else to do it. Joey paused in his walking before nodding and turning toward the train station, he'd been assigned to Tokyo as punishment. His mission was to get a group of followers in the span of four years, at that time it would be decided whether of not he would be allowed to run the family or if he would be marked off as an embarrassment and killed. Sighing he got onto the newly arrived train before sitting down and pulling out his cell, suddenly an idea struck him and he nodded before standing and tossing the cell out of the train, the doors closing a moment later cutting his off from his past.


	2. The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Ok note this fanfiction is Divergent Universe taking place after the series, the yami's have returned to their hosts in this one

What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now. ~ source unknown

Five years later

Jounouchi stared out the window, a blank expression on his face five years, that's how long he'd been here. Things had changed a lot. A smile overcame his face as he glanced across the room, Yugi's small frame barely visible over the class, ok so Yugi's face wasn't visible but his hair was. Joey brushed his own brown hair back a bit, he'd changed the style to a brown to avoid detection, two dark brown contacts covered his normally hazel eyes.(1) Doodling on his math homework, he looked around before taking out a small black notebook and starting to do his savings for that week. It wasn't much, when he'd first gotten to the country he'd had about five thousand American dollars, it had been enough for him to get a small apartment under the name Jounouchi truth it wasn't that hard for him to make the fake birth certificate and other documents he had needed, living with the mob for years had taught him a few things. One thing was learning how to cover your tracks. It had been going good so far; he'd avoided detection, and had managed to achieve a normal life. Okay so it wasn't normal per say but it wasn't the mob. Of course when he'd first met Yugi Mouto he had not expected all of the strange things that had happed to him to happen, especially not things like the tournaments that he had been in, not even mentioning the magical spirits. Shaking his head he glanced to the bell and closed the black book before slipping it back into his pocket, the bell rang a moment later and the brunette hurriedly packed.

"Yugi!!! Hurry up I'm starving man!"

Laughter reached Joey's ears as a tanned arm swung around his neck and a fist was pressed into his hair, "you're a bottomless pit!" Tristan threw his other arm around Yugi before continuing in a loud voce, "besides he has to go have, "fun time" with Yami~."

Yugi glared as best as he could before slipping from beneath Tristan's arm, "I'd hardly call him and Bakura having another fight over whether it's right to posses the hosts of their souls "fun time" Tristian."

Jounouchi shook his head before ruffling the smallest boy's hair, "look don't worry worst comes to worst the two end up having another duel…hold on that would be bad!"Yugi shook his head laughing before skipping off waving at Tristan and Jonouchi as he left. Chuckling Jounouchi slipped from his friends grasp before heading toward the front of the school, he needed to get to work.

%%%%%

Kaiba looked over the files in front of him before sighing, he'd been losing stock in his company, a family with the name of Wheeler was buying it. He placed the portfolio on the stack before stretching his back giving a loud crack; school was going on break for two weeks. No doubt Yugi and his group of misfits would be running around getting into some sort of strange trouble. Not that Kaiba would ever admit that something strange had happened in the past years since he'd met Yugi, no he'd never mentioned anything about spirits or the like. A buzzing sound alerted him to his meeting and he straightened his collar before turning on the video monitor, this was the Wheeler, the culprit who had somehow been buying his stocks.A slightly familiar face stared at him but he couldn't place it so Kaiba merely brushed it off his thoughts.

"Mr. Kaiba, I hear that you have qualms about my family buying your stocks, care to explain, it's a free market after all."Kaiba immediately didn't like the man, who the hell was he to say that it was a free market. Kaiba had taken over this company by force, like hell it was going to be taken over so easily.

"Mr. Wheeler was it? I purpose a trade, you must need something from my company it can't be merely about profits, and you have no history in the stock trade market. So tell me," Kaiba glared at the screen, the smiling face staring back at him. "What exactly are you after?"

The male chuckled lightly before taking a sip of the bourbon at his side, "Fine, we shall make a deal, Ill return the stock, let you buy it back and you in turn shall help me find my son. Kaiba Corp have a missing person's department correct, a place to track people?"Kaiba nodded at the male, though he seriously wondered why it was so hard to track his son done, surely it couldn't be that hard. "I'll need a name and a picture then." The male on the other side of the screen nodded before a bing sound alerted Kaiba to new mail, and the screen of the video went dead. Shaking his head the young CEO opened the newly sent email and froze, this had to be a mistake, the Wheeler family was rich! Kaiba nearly lost his composure because the face staring back at him was a much blonder, much younger version of Jounouchi Katsuya.

1. At the beginning of the series, Joeys hair was a light blond but then later it changes to a dark brown, Katsuya is his Japanese name but was changed when the series was dubbed, these factors are incorporated into the fanfiction.


	3. Haunt

Disclamier: I do not own Yugioh

Those who shoot are willing to be shot. -Lelouch Via Britannia

Joey idly ran his fingers across the barrel of the gun he was holding, he'd had it ever since he was about eight, it had been his first weapon. For some reason he had never gotten rid of it not even when he had cast the cell phone aside could he toss this gun. His eyes flashed at the knock on his door and he slammed it into the brown wooden box before placing it under the bed. The brunette sighed, "Hold on a minute would ya, I'm comin!" The knocking continued not the soft caress of Yugi's knuckles nor the loud banging of Tristen's this was sophisticated, upscale almost. It was strange yes but you could tell a lot about the person at your door merely by their knock, the knock alone told Joey that there was somebody who had never before been to his apartment was at his door. Mostly because there had only been two people at his in his place. His hand caressing the smooth metal of the chain he stepped back before ducking on the floor; his hand sliding across the wooden case as the door was kicked in. Shards of the cheap protection covered the floor as two guns were cocked and pointed, sweat dripping from both brows.

"I liked that door," Joey's finger pressed down on the trigger and his bullet ripped through the males shirt and chest, blood coming from the wound as a pain ripped into his shoulder. The brunette glared at the dead body as he stood from his crouching position, "Dammit." He hadn't meant to kill the man, this was gonna cause issues, maybe he could get Bakura to get rid of the body, not likely though.

Joey pushed some of his bangs back before placing the gun on his drawer and pulling the fallen body fully into his apartment closing the door. Sweat created a stream down his brow as he grabbed the blanket from his bed and wrapped the body in it before storing it in his bathtub, his muscles strained under the weight before the comforting sound of the body being settled into the porcelain reached him. Wiping the slight sweat from his brow he grabbed a bottle of cologne from his sink before busting the top off and pouring it onto the body, it wasn't much but it would do to hide the smell for a little while at least. Glancing at his plastic wristwatch he cursed under his breath, he was supposed to be meeting Yugi in about an hour at the game shop, that wasn't nearly enough time…all well he couldn't do anything till it got dark out. "Sorry about this bud, but it's business, I'm sure you understand." Smiling he threw some towels over the body before drawing the curtain and exiting the small bathroom. Well that was exciting, pushing his brown hair back he walked over to his drawers before grabbing an ace bandage and some gauze, this was going to be a pain.

%%%%%

Seto glanced across the files spread across the rich mahogany of his desk, this was ludicrous, there was no way that Joey Wheeler was Jounouchi Katsuya. Yet here he was staring at the damned proof, the idiotic grin on the males face was parallel on his screen to the serious look which he knew damned well belonged to that of a killer. The real fact of the matter was, Seto Kaiba didn't know what to do on one hand he could just give in and tell the man where his son was but…did he really want to be responsible for condemning Joey. Sure he hated the mutt, humiliated him and constantly tortured the male for fun, but he wasn't cruel. This, "God dammit," his hand hit the desk and his figure shook, this was wrong, he knew damned well what the Wheeler family did for their money, everyone in the business world did. Joey Wheeler…he was the damned heir to a multi million dollar mob.

For once in his life Kaiba felt uneasy about his decisions, if he turned Jounouchi in then he would be condemning him, they would either kill the male, or make him suffer for running away and mold him into what they wanted. Seto had killed a man before, but the circumstances were different, he hadn't really planned on killing Gozuboro Kaiba, it had been a spur of the moment thing. Kaiba leaned back in his chair, florescent lights flashing off his eyes as the sun started to set in the window behind him, refracting light off of the dark tinting.

"Indecision may or may not be my problem," turning the facts over his head Kaiba nodded, there was no way he could let Jounouchi…no Joey get found out, that would be inhumane, however no one said he couldn't use it to his benefit after all he was Seto Kaiba. A smirk set into the firm features as he copied the information to a single file and set a password on it burying it in the depths of his computer. Reaching behind it he unhooked the cable connecting the internet and network, nobody was getting into that file unless they walked into his office and hacked into the computer in person. Nodding he picked up the printed out copy of the file before placing it into his briefcase and closing it with a click. Perhaps it was time to place a visit in with his least favorite mutt, though what to blackmail him about, perhaps a little bit of public humiliation was necessary.

%%%%%

Jounouchi's laughter was louder than the rest as soda dripped off of the table onto Bakura's lap from the drink, that had apparently slipped from Yami's hands onto the male's head. Why in gods name had they let their spirits take control was beyond him, but a softening of the white haired males eyes happened and tears started to fill them causing Yami's own eyes to turn soft. "I'm sorry Ryou, Yami's being a jerk come on lets get you cleaned up," Yugi glared inside of his mind as he started to dab soda off of the British accented male, Ryou apologizing for his own yami's behavior as they headed toward the bathroom to get the mess cleaned out. Jounochi 's chuckles stifled themselves as he shoved the hamburger into his mouth, nearly half of it disappearing into the depths.

"Slow down man the meat's dead it ain't going no where," Tristan laughed and took a drink from his own soda as Joey chewed then swallowed.

"You don't get burgers like this man, you gotta eat them before someone else does." Tristan laughed before agreeing with Joey's statement, not noticing his friends eyes start to take in the room carefully calculating every person in there. He wasn't paranoid, ok so maybe he was but he had reason to be, after all there was a dead guy sitting in his tub right now. Speaking of which he had to start getting rid of the body pretty soon, he'd picked up the supplies before he'd come here, some 2 by 4's and some cement, well more like three bags. He took a sip from his soda before noticing something, well more like someone out of place. Next to the Tekken 3 there was what he was sure was someone that nobody else would notice, after all the kid looked normal enough, jeans slightly baggy and a big t-shirt sipping a soda and leaning against the wall, as if admiring the gaming skills of someone else. The boy had to be about three years younger than himself and Jonouchi couldn't stop the feeling of pity in his stomach knowing what was coming next.

"Hey man I'll be right back; I'm gonna go get another batch of fries from across the street." Joey stood before walking out of the arcade, making his way across the street before doubling back into an alley, footsteps following behind him. Stopping he reached into his pocket before grabbing the switch blade and turning it wound digging it into the boy's shoulder as the males own blade grazed his shoulder ripping his shirt. "That's not very nice, we haven't even been introduced!"

Joey kicked the male off of his blade a sickening sound following as the jagged edges ripped muscle causing blood to splatter on the black ground. The boy's green eyes met with Joey's brown ones, "names Adam Clyne, not that you need to know that Joey Wheeler."

The boy swiped the blade at him catching Joey's midriff and ripping the shirt once again, this time red appearing. Glaring Joey grabbed the male before pinning him to the ground sitting on his knees and holding the struggling boy's wrists. "Shut up and stop struggling, mission?" The boy's head turned to the side and Joey lifted a hand before smacking it across that pale face, busting the boy's lips crimson spilling down onto the fragile looking chin. Joey quickly moves his arm back to pinning him, "mission," his voice leaked venom at the boy beneath him and the green eyes looked toward him.

"To capture Joey Wheeler and report back, injury acceptable, death of target warrants death."

Joey nodded, "I'd rather not have to kill you but," he smiled sadly before gripping his blade that had fallen and digging it into the males throat ripping through the jugular veins causing blood to spill across his hand. "You'd rather have me do it than my father." Standing Joey walked to the nearby facet before ripping off a piece of his shirt and turning it on, making sure his hands didn't touch it before he washed the blood from his body and turned off the water, flipping his reversible hoddie he put it on before grabbing both knives and slipping them into the inner pocket. Giving the place a final look his eyes softened, "I'm sorry." Flipping the hood over his head he left the alley, making sure no one saw him as he headed back toward the arcade.

a/n points to anybody who catches how I incorporated Joey and Jounouchi into this


	4. Blood

Bombay: Thank you so much for your review I always enjoy them.

Summer: I am sorry but is it maybe possible to articulate better when you write, I'm afraid I get a bit confused on your reviews.

Totally: XD

Jessica: Blah I know they are short sorry.

SetoJoufan: Your name makes me smile, and I think you'll find that when peoples lives are in danger people show sides of themselves that not even they know exist.

Sesshy: Hehe thank you so much.

_Hands that are stained with blood can never become clean; you know that as well as I do Maxwell.--Heero Yuy from Devils Advocate a fan fiction coming soon._

Blood coated Joey's hands as he wiped the sweat from his brow, some of the red substance rubbing onto his forhead. The stench of human flesh was strong and it made his stomach heave slightly, two dead, how many more would he have to kill. He wanted to be Jonouchi, just Jonouchi, not Joey, not this man who killed in defense then disposed of bodies in a manner befitting a butcher.

He placed the body part inside of the concrete he would have to dispose of them into the ocean tomorrow, after they finished drying. Blood covered the tarp he had laid on the floor, it sunk into clothes that he would have to burn. So much blood. A dry heave consumed him and a blood stained hand clenched at his shirt as he tried to quell the bubbling stomach acids.

His eyes twitched to the fixed door a new chain lock shining in the dimmed light from his bedroom, his apartment wasn't big by any means, the kitchen connected to the living room, nothing separating them, the bedroom a sparsely furnished mess connected to his small tiled bathroom, a tub tucked into a corner. He had cut the males body parts off piece by piece his knife slipping in his hands from the blood, he was eternally grateful that by some miracle nobody had reported the gunshots. Although it was not that surprising considering that he didn't live in the "clean" part of town.

His neighbors wouldn't want to draw attention to themselves and their cocaine deals, or their prostitute ring. He had chosen this area for that reason, nobody wanted attention drawn to their own activities so by choosing this area he had insured that if he was ever found he could defend himself. Yugi had of course been shocked by his living conditions and had offered to let him stay at the shop.

Shaking his head Joey stood walking over to the mirror, his eyes stared at him bloodshot. Yugi, Tristian, Tea, Ryou, everyone…what would they say? He pushed a hand to the mirror smearing blood across its surface. Tristian would be shocked, Yugi horrified, but in time they would understand, that's just the kind of people they were. A smiling face, cherubic purple eyes, Yugi would try to help him and Joey would destroy him. Jonouchi wouldn't, but Joey, the son of the Mafia, the one who had tried to never kill, but knew that he would one day, either in protection of himself, or by the hands of a cold blooded Mafia descendent.

Turning from the mirror, hazel eyes took in all the blood covering the ground, the red stains around his toes where the blood had congealed. He had killed this man, and was taking care of him in the way that his father had taught him. Tears fell down his face painting streaks as he lifted a bloody hand, what was he supposed to do now? He would be caught eventually, his father wouldn't stop, why now?

"Damn it!" His hand struck the porcelain sink. He would leave, that was his only option. To keep Yugi smiling, to help everyone, he would leave. Turning, he breathed in deeply. But if he did that, nobody would be there to protect them. His family wouldn't go after him alone, not if he ran. They would go after everyone that he was in contact with, he'd seen it before. Cursing himself, he dug his nails into his palm. What was he supposed to do now? If he stayed they would be in danger; if he left, the same.

"How did it come to this?" This wasn't another shadow game, this wasn't something that Yami or Bakura could protect their lights from, there was no magic this time. No ancient powers. Just guns and blood and death. Jonouchi clenched his eyes before shaking his head. He would just have to play this game by ear, this game…a game where the shadows were so very real, and this time couldn't be banished by light.

%%%%%

Pushing the barrel of the gun into the hollow of the male's cheek, dark green eyes flashed, "You should really watch the information you carry more carefully." Sweat dripped down the kneeling male's temple, slipping across the cold metal, desperate blue eyes searching the corners of the room that he knew held no escape. He was supposed to be warning Joey, things had changed, he had to come home immediately. A scream rang out as the bullet ripped through his skin, blood gushing and teeth cracking as the small metal round ripped through the bone tearing the tongue. Blood spilled across the concrete floor covering stains already there as they man fell, no longer able to hold himself up. White bone was visible as the shooter's eyes took in the bloody scene. Those blue eyes once so proud were now wet with tears of pain, as the owners voice rose in complete agony. Grinning, the shooter lowered his gun before kneeling next to the bloody victim. A gloved hand stretched out and the male stuck his fingers in the hole agitating the wound. Blood painted the back gloves, making them shine in the light and a small chuckle escaped the thin lipped male.

"I always fulfill my promises." Standing, he raised his gun one more time before pulling back the trigger - the bullet ripping through the male's forehead and skull, blood spreading in a dark pool. Turning away from the scene, he tucked the gun into its holster, his fingers brushing across the dark brown leather. Joseph or Joey Wheeler, that male was his ticket to a well of power. Flicking his tongue out, the agile muscle met with blood and he eagerly lapped it up.

Domino City, so that was where his target was. Joey's father would be happy to know that but unfortunately the message was never going to reach him. In fact, Joey's father was the last thing that that young boy should be worried about. Green eyes darkened, after all there were so many other wolves to fear. Especially when the sheep was unprotected and a marvelous target for people like himself.

%%%%%%

Kaiba's office was a lavish luxury that he indulged himself in. A plasma flat screen was attached to the wall and hidden behind a wooden panel. A mini fridge lay in one corner. A window blinked blue on his laptop and he shook his head before clicking onto it with the wireless mouse, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, threatening to fall off at any given moment. He moved the arrow over to the wages before checking over them, his task tedious to say the least. It was nearing Christmas and his workers were desperate for some sort of overtime wages and bonuses. Ice blue eyes glanced toward the clock before he bit the inside of his lip. Mokuba would be wondering where he was. Clicking out of the window, he saved his work before hitting the power button to the laptop.

It was time to go home, the clock was showing a little after 1 am, and his little brother had been after him to discuss something for a while now. He winced at the thought. Truly and truthfully Kaiba had not been home enough lately. After dealing with the sudden attempt at a takeover and then mulling over the mutt's situation; well his work had not been getting done like it should have been. Mokuba was the only one that he wanted to care about. Sometimes it was all he could do to remind himself that all this work was for his little brother. Seto had made a promise to never allow his little brother to want for anything.

That's why he had done horrible things, why he had clawed and scraped to turn this company into something that would never fall. Tucking the laptop into its case, he zipped it closed before standing and heading toward the door. Sometimes he wondered if he should see someone for Mokuba's sake, his little brother needed company. He'd looked at the women who threw themselves at his boots before, they all sickened him, none were good role models for his brother. Sighing, he turned on the security system with his pass before entering the private elevator and pushing the base floor button. He would worry about those things later, right now he just wanted to have a decent breakfast with his baby brother and get a few precious hours of sleep.

a/n I am sorry about the shortness, I have a slight case of writers block, and I just got back from a trip this morning. As always please read and review.


End file.
